End game
by Dama azul 1
Summary: Y al final de este juego que nos espera... por desgrasia solo la muerte. finc de la serie n n.


muy buenas noches el dia de hoy traigo un fic de una serie que ultimamente e admirado jejeje espero que sea de su agrado y bueno inicien.

disclemer: no es mia la serie ni sus personajes, es de su respectivo autor derechos reservados para ellos mia es la trama de este escrito.

* * *

Ya habían pasado cercas de 10 años dentro del juego SAO y el ultimo nivel de meta estaba a punto de ser realidad solo faltaba un jefe. Todos los gremios que tenían ya un renombre habían acordado unir sus fuerzas para completar el ataque final, éramos una gran cantidad de jugadores con un nivel respetablemente alto tanto en habilidades y destrezas para hacerle frente.

-Kirito ¿estás despierto?- me llamo Asuna quien dormía a mi lado.

-¿qué pasa? No es muy común que te despiertes en las noches- le conteste indicándole que no estaba dormido.

-estoy algo preocupada por el día de mañana- se reincorporo de la cama quedando sentada.- ¿en verdad este juego ya está en su recta final? ¿Solo mañana y todo terminara?- dijo con sumo pesar en la voz y me miro. - ¿en verdad te voy a perder?-

Tome su mano con fuerza.

-Asuna no piense de ese modo no me vas a perder nunca…-

-¿pero?- la detuve.

-mira aunque sea este un juego si así lo deseas en el mundo real nos casaremos de verdad ¿Qué te parece?- le comente tomando su rostro.

-¿estás seguro?- sus mejillas se tornaron de un leve tono rojizo. Me acerque y la bese.

-estoy completamente seguro- le conteste con confianza- así que duerme dentro de poco amanecerá y tendremos que prepáranos para la batalla-

-gracias Kirito te amo- se acurruco entre mis brazos.

Mañana será un día decisivo, mañana será el final.

Ataque tras ataque eran dados por jugadores simultáneamente, el jefe de piso era un demonio completamente negro muy similar a una gárgola. A simple vista no era nada fuera de lo que ya conocíamos pero sus ataques eran sumamente cambiantes no podíamos predecir con exactitud un ritmo.

-¡Kirito ten cuidado¡- grito Klein tumbándome al piso. – Eso sí que estuvo cercas hombre-

-Gracias te debo una- le conteste.

-eso será después no podemos perderte tonto- reclamo golpeándome la cabeza.

-a estas alturas no podemos perder a nadie- dijo Asuna esquivando un ataque. – Kirito estamos a punto de lograrlo es nuestro turno-

Me reincorpore del suelo para comenzar el último ataque después de 10 franjas de vida del jefe era momento de darle el golpe de gracia.

-Vamos-

Ambos nos lanzamos y atacamos alternadamente esquivando y reteniendo los ataques mientras los demás jugadores ayudaban a terminar de bajar la sangre que le restaba. Asuna lanzo su ataque y bajo su sangre considerablemente. Un solo ataque mas y terminábamos. Cuando de repente todo se quedo quiero y el demonio comenzó a despedazarse poco a poco su piel caí en el suelo y todos miraban a la expectativa de que hiciera algo mas o fuera un ataque extra del cual no supiéramos, pero de entre tanta oscuridad salió una persona, una chica de cabello blanco con un largo vestido y hermosas alas blancas, su rostro se veía pacifico. Todos se mantenían en guarda. La chica toco el piso y el suspenso continuaba. Abrió sus ojos y eran de color rojo en cuanto hizo esto su cara cambio comenzó a atacar a diestra y siniestra. Una densa capa de humo a causa de las explosiones hizo fatal la visibilidad. Escuchando los gritos de las personas mi desesperación cambio a decisión y comencé a buscar al enemigo. Lo tenia de espaldas y su marcador de sangre era el mismo. Era el final un simple ataque y moría. Me lance contra ella y en un solo movimiento atravesé su cuerpo el cual de inmediato desapareció y apareció el letrero de ganador. Era en verdad el fin.

Todos celebraban la victoria pero de inmediato comenzaron a llevar a los heridos a que los sanaran, vi a Klein que se mantenía inmóvil frente a una persona tirada en el piso a un lado estaba Yui quien lloraba desconsolada. ¿Qué ocurría?

-Kirito que haces aquí ven rápido- le llamo Lizbet quien de inmediato fue por mí.- idiota no ves que está a punto de desaparecer- el corazón se me acelero y apresure el paso. Esta vez no estaba pasando a quien le habían dado era a Asuna en el combate.

-ASUNA ¡TRANQUILA TODO ESTARE BIEN! – la tome entre mis manos.

-Scilica aun no llega, si no llega pronto será demasiado tarde- dijo liz preocupada.

-tranquilos todo termino ya todo estará bien-

-pero- comenzaron a caer lágrimas de mi rostro-

-Kirito confía nos volveremos a ver ¿no fue lo que prometiste? Que nos casaríamos en la realidad- dijo débilmente y cerró los ojos. A lo lejos corria desesperada la chica de cabello rojizo.

-SCILICA ¡POR ACA RAPIDO¡ ASUNA ESTA…-

-está muerta- dije resignado.

Ya pasaron 6 meses desde que la locura de sword art online paso visito el lugar con poca regularidad ya que no he visto conectada a Asuna ni una sola vez. No podía creer que en realidad estuviera muerta después de todo lo que hicimos para regresar al mundo real. Ese dia sono el timbre como de costumbre tenía la esperanza de poder cancelar un videojuego que había encargado hace tiempo tal parece que no fue así, la que abrió la puerta fue mi hermana.

-en este lugar vive Kirito-kun- pregunto alguien con una voz conocida.

-¿de parte de quien?-

-de unos amigos- contesto la voz de un hombre. Mi hermana subió a mi cuarto.

-onii-cha te buscan un grupo de personas un tanto peculiares dicen que son tus amigos.

-amigos- reaccione- no serán- de inmediato salí de mi habitación y entre a la sala. Estaban todo Klein, Yui,Liz,Scilica, Egil y Asuna. De inmediato me lance a abrazarla.

-pensé que había muerto- dije entre lagrimas.

-morí cuando el juego había terminado así que logre salir antes- sonrió confortablemente.- perdona haber tardado pero quería que estuviéramos todos reunidos-

-no importa el tiempo mientras este haya sido el resultado lo demás no importa-


End file.
